Daddy
by Johanna-002
Summary: Fin's gonna be a Daddy! Read and Review Dedicated to: XDeathByCupcakesX One-shot...Maybe


**Title: Daddy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Oder SVU or any of its character's. They belong to Dick Wolf. No copy infringement intended.**

**_Dedicated To: xDeath by cupcakesx because she is awesomely funny. I love getting reviews from this chick! I just dedicated my 30th story to you!_**

Melinda nodded her head, paying little to no attention to the words that came out of the Doctors mouth. She could feel herself smiling and jumping for joy on the inside. She couldn't wait for the woman to shut up so she could leave.

"Do you understand?" The red-head asked.

Melinda smiled, nodding her head. She had no earthly idea what the woman was talking about, but if it got her out of here faster she would agree to anything.

"Alrighty then, I'll see you in a few weeks, take care Mrs. Tutuola."

"Bye," Melinda waved, rushing out of the office. She practically ran to her car, she couldn't believe this was happening! How was she going to tell Fin? What was he going to say? She couldn't even think straight because she was so happy.

She drove as quickly as she could, staying on the legal side of the law. After about ten minutes of being speed racer, she made it to the precinct.

Fin was standing by Olivia's desk talking to Elliot when Melinda ran into the bullpen; she didn't say a word to anyone, taking Fin by surprise she pulled him by the shirt collar into a very heated kiss.

Fin wrapped his arm around her waist pushing her into Olivia's desk. The brunet Detective looked over at her partner like _what the Fuck!_

Melinda's arm tightened around his neck, moaning into his mouth.

"Okay, okay, down kitty." Munch said, causing the two to break apart.

Melinda rolled her eyes playfully. "Fin, sweetheart, can I talk to you for a minute, in private?" she asked sweetly

"Why?" Munch asked. "You certainly have no problems expressing your emotions to the public eye."

"Don't mess with me Munch," Melinda warned. "I can snap you like a twig!"

Fin intertwined their hands leading her up to the cribs before she had a chance to hurt his partner. Not that he would mind, Munch was a pain in his ass, but if she broke him or even crippled the old man, Fin would be stuck doing the paper work.

"I'm not scared of her," Munch scoffed, working on his DD5's.

Olivia rolled her eyes "I wonder what they're talking about."

"They're not talking, Munch chimed in. "Five-buck say's their doing _it_." He said emphasizing the word it.

**XxX**

Melinda held both of Fin's hands in her own smiling widely at him.

"Are you okay?" Fin asked, she was starting to scare him, he had never seen her smile so much in the years they were together.

"I am perfectly okay-" she said pausing. "And so is our baby."

Fin nodded, but froze as the words registered in his head did she just say _Baby_? God he hoped so. "Melinda..." His smile widened as her saw tears forming in her eyes. "Are you pregnant?"

She nodded, pulling her hand away to whip the corner of her eye. "Yeah, I'm pregnant, were going to have a baby." she said laughing.

Fin pulled his wife to him, wrapping his arms tightly around her, kissing the side of her head. "We're having a baby." He repeated. You could already hear the fatherly pride.

Melinda pulled back just enough to look into his eyes; she leant forward kissing him tenderly on the lips. They walked down a few minutes later to announce the fabulous news to their closest colleagues and friends.

**XxX**

"You're what?" Olivia practically yelled the excitement clearly evident.

"Pregnant!" Melinda repeated

Olivia pulled her friend in to a bone crushing hug. "Oh my god, Congratulations: I'm so happy for you!"

Melinda hugged her back laughing. She felt her self get a little faint. "Okay Liv, darlin' breathing for two here. Don't squeeze all the oxygen out of me." Melinda squeaked.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"It's okay."

"Congrats Daddy!" Elliot smiled, turning to Fin who nodded in appreciation.

"What did I tell you?" Munch asked in Elliot's ear. "Told you they were doing _it_,"

**A/N: Please review!**

**Much Love,  
Johanna**


End file.
